It's Always 'We'
by FloralCloud
Summary: A little prequel to 'The Dove'


_Long time no see! Once again, apologies for my absence and thank you so much for sticking with me. A little disclaimer to prevent any confusion; this little story is a prequel to 'The Dove'. Any flashbacks are in italics, please r &r, other than that, enjoy _

**It's always 'We'**

'Dragon…check. Tower…check. Date of departure…..check', Harold muttered to himself. The word 'departure' alone tore at his heart. What sort of parent would ever dream of sending their child away? No matter how hard he tried, he could not convince himself that he was doing the right thing, and neither could Lillian. In the end, they had no choice, especially since Fairy Godmother was involved. Just as he was tucking all the appropriate paperwork into the deepest drawer in his desk, the office door opened. "I was going to bring tea, but I felt you may be needed something stronger", Lillian smiled, handing him a glass of wine. "How right you are, my dear". Lillian came to be beside Harold, leaning against his desk. "How are things, you know, in regards to…the thing?". Harold sighed, and took her hand in his, "As well as can be expected I suppose". Lillian nodded, and absentmindedly gazed out of the window. Harold watched her before glancing at their entwined hands, and how the moonlight shone off of their wedding rings, prompting him to speak again, "Lily. Please know that no matter the outcome we face from this situation, and for the time to come afterwards, we are in this together. You will never be alone". With a small sniffle, Lillian smile and caressed the king's cheek, "I know that. I have always known that, and I have never doubted that. I just worry about us…". "What on earth do you mean, what are you worried about?". After a small pause, Lillian replied softly, "We have already came through and conquered so much already, I just wonder how much more we can take before….heaven forbid, it starts to come between us…". "Nothing will come between us, do you hear me? As you say, we have come through so much already, and its times like this that make us stronger and fight for each other more than ever". He offered her a reassuring smile, and kissed the back of her hand. Exhaling deeply, Lillian turned to him, "I know, I know, and I'm sorry for making such a big thing from this. Our lives are just so chaotic at times, and…..there is never the appropriate time for things". Harold continued to watch her open up to him, until her last statement puzzled him, "What do you mean by 'appropriate time', I don't understand?". Lillian looked at him and began to gently cry, "Harold…. I'm pregnant."

Harold was dumbfounded, if anything, he was not expecting that, "Lillian, truly?". "Yes truly. I have been meaning to tell you, but I could never find the appropriate time". Harold gently pulled her towards his lap, sitting her down and tucking a stray piece of golden hair behind her ear, "Oh darling, I am so happy! But how are you feeling about this?". "Truthfully? Scared. Darling, where is a baby going to fit into our lives, especially now?". Smiling, Harold replied, "What was the moral of the full conversation we had? We will never be alone, and we can conquer whatever is thrown our way, together. 'We'". Sighing, Lillian smiled too and kissed her king. Resting his hand on her tiny stomach, the smile slowly fell from Harold's face, "What do we tell Fiona?". "We don't! Not yet anyway. It's too early to get excited". Nodding in agreement, Harold glanced back at Lillian, "I know you have something else to say, what is it?". Fidgeting with her fingers, she broke eye contact before softly replying, "Please. I do not want Fairy Godmother catching wind of this just yet; I don't want her meddling with this. I want this to be just our little secret for as long as is possible. Promise me…". Holding out his hand, Harold smiled, "I don't promise. I pinkie promise". Lillian giggled and held out her pinkie too. It was form of promise that ever since childhood; neither of them had ever broken one. "I love you, Daddy". "I love you too, Mummy".


End file.
